


Okay... This is New

by TobytheWise



Series: Tumblr 800 follower fics [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Omega Dean, Omegaverse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: “Dean,” Cas groans as they enter his bedroom, door shut behind them. Cas turns to Dean with fire in his eyes. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now? You smell incredible.”Ever since Cas presented as an alpha, he’s gotten super protective of Dean. He makes Dean wear his clothes so he smells marked, he hovers, he leaves giant hickies all over Dean’s throat and Dean absolutely loves every second of it.“What do I smell like?”Castiel steps forward, burying his nose in Dean’s neck. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ waist as his body begins to respond, heating up and prickling with pleasure. “You smell like everything I love.” Then Cas pulls back, eyes bleeding red. “You smell like mine, Dean.”





	Okay... This is New

Dean opens the door, smiling when he sees his boyfriend standing there. “Come on in,” he says, gesturing Cas inside the house. 

“Do you wanna work in your room or in the dining room?” Cas asks as they walk into the house together. There’s something in Cas’ voice that pulls at something deep in Dean’s belly. 

“We can work in my room. Mom and Dad won’t be home until later and Sammy’s at some after school thing.”

Castiel grabs Dean’s hand and pulls him towards Dean’s room. Dean’s not sure what’s gotten into his boyfriend but he won’t deny the thrill he feels. There’s just something different about Cas today that draws Dean in, wanting to touch him, feel him, scent him- wait, what?

“Dean,” Cas groans as they enter his bedroom, door shut behind them. Cas turns to Dean with fire in his eyes. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now? You smell incredible.”

Ever since Cas presented as an alpha, he’s gotten super protective of Dean. He makes Dean wear his clothes so he smells marked, he hovers, he leaves giant hickies all over Dean’s throat and Dean absolutely loves every second of it. 

“What do I smell like?”

Castiel steps forward, burying his nose in Dean’s neck. Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ waist as his body begins to respond, heating up and prickling with pleasure. “You smell like everything I love.” Then Cas pulls back, eyes bleeding red. “You smell like mine, Dean.”

Dean’s belly fills with warmth at Cas’ declaration. He leans forward, kissing Cas’ lips. When Cas’ tongue demands entrance, Dean obliges without a second thought, letting Cas’ tongue caress his own. Dean pulls back enough to caress Cas’ throat with his lips, loving the way Cas’ scent begins to flood his senses. He’s overwhelmed with the smell of alpha, mate, mine.

“Oh fuck,” Dean gasps, pulling away and looking up at Cas. “I smell you. Cas! I can scent you!”

Cas’ chest vibrates as his eyes completely flood with red as he stares at Dean. Dean can feel his body submitting and he tilts his head, baring his throat to his alpha. “You’re mine, Dean.”

“I can’t believe this is happening,” Dean murmurs as Cas’ teeth graze his neck. Cas’ hand slowly slide down Dean’s back until he grabs Dean’s ass, squeezing each globe tightly. Dean feels his ass clench around nothing, feeling overly empty. Then the strangest sensation happens, his ass suddenly feels wet. 

“What the?” Dean gasps as Castiel’s chest begins to vibrate with a needy growl which causes his body to produce even more slick. “Okay….. That’s new.”

“I can smell your slick,” Cas says through gritted teeth. “I want you so fucking bad but I need you to tell me if that’s what you want too.” Cas takes a step back even though it looks like it physically pains him to do so. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop if we start so I need you to tell me what you want, Dean.”

Not only is he presenting as an omega right now but his alpha is also here to claim him. His life is crazy, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. “Claim me, alpha,” Dean says, jumping into Castiel’s arms. Cas grabs him by his ass, holding him against his body as their lips meet in a frantic kiss. 

Cas lays him on the bed and quickly strips Dean of his clothes before tossing his own off as well. Castiel lays down between Dean’s thighs, bringing his face down to kiss Dean. Dean moans into the kiss, loving the feel of his alpha’s weight on top of him. 

“Cas,” Dean groans, feeling his body heating up. He’s never felt this sensitive before, like every nerve ending is on fire with pleasure. But something isn’t clicking, something’s not quite right. Dean’s body begins moving on instinct. “Cas. Move, babe,” Dean murmurs as he flips over onto his belly. 

Cas lets out a growl as Dean gets up on his hands and knees, presenting his ass to his alpha. Cas gently touches the back of Dean’s thighs, moving higher and higher until they land on his ass cheeks. Dean lets out a gasp as Cas pulls his cheeks apart, exposing his hole which clenches around nothing. 

“Can I-,” Cas lets out a shaky breath before trying again. “Can I taste you, Dean?”

Dean buries his face in the sheets as he nods his head. “Yeah. Please, Cas. Touch me.”

They’ve fooled around a bit in the past including Cas fingering Dean’s ass but they’ve never done something like this before. Dean lets out a high pitched whine as Cas’ tongue touches him for the first time. The warm appendage licks around his hole, greedily tasting his slick. 

Dean bites down on his bedsheet as Cas’ talented tongue wiggles its way into Dean’s ass. When Cas adds a finger, sliding it deep into Dean, Dean’s thighs begin to shake as he tries to hold back his orgasm, wanting his alpha to be inside him when he comes. 

Cas pulls back enough to nip at Dean’s cheek as he adds a second finger to Dean’s ass, pumping them in and out. “My perfect omega,” Cas murmurs before leaning over Dean’s back in order to kiss his neck and shoulder. “You’re so perfect, Dean. Can’t wait to have you as my mate forever.”

“Yes,” Dean whines as he spits out the bedsheet. “Want you so bad, Cas. Please.”

Castiel scrambles off the bed, over to his backpack and Dean’s left achingly needy. He whines at the back of his throat, lifting his hips even higher into the air. When Cas is back behind him, Dean can feel his presence wrap around him like a warm cocoon. The alpha’s warm apple pie scent overwhelms Dean’s senses in the best way. 

“Ready?” Cas grits out as he rubs his cock against Dean’s ass, causing his slick to lubricate his cock. 

“Yes. Please, Cas. Fill me and mate me.”

Cas slowly begins to feed his cock into Dean’s ass. Dean’s never felt anything like this in his life. His body opens for Cas as his skin begins to break out in a cold sweat. He needs Cas’ cock inside him now. He pushes back hard until Cas is completely buried inside of him and Dean lets out a content sigh. 

Castiel’s hand tighten around his hips, keeping him from fucking himself on Cas’ dick. “Please, Cas. Need you.”

Cas lets out a growl before fucking Dean hard, no longer holding himself back and Dean can’t do anything but hold onto the bedsheets and take everything that his alpha gives him. It’s so fucking good that he’s crying out, pleading for more. 

“Fuck, Dean. Yes,” Castiel moans as his knot begins to inflate, catching on Dean’s rim with every thrust. Cas leans down, fisting Dean’s cock as his knot completely inflates inside of Dean’s ass. 

“Fuck!” Dean screams as his cock explodes. The pleasure feels like it goes on and on as Cas’ knot rubs up against Dean’s prostate. Suddenly, Dean’s shoulder is on fire, pain radiating through him which quickly turns to even more pleasure. His cock twitches as a second orgasm races through him. 

He slumps against the bed completely rung out. Cas carefully pulls Dean onto his side, spooning tightly against his back. Castiel licks the mating mark, cleaning the blood away as they lay together in post mating bliss. 

“Wait a minute,” Dean startles, his entire body going tense. “I can get pregnant now. Fuck.”

“Shh,” Cas soothes. “I used a condom. It’s okay. I know we’re not ready for that yet. Once my knot goes down we can set up an appointment to get on birth control and suppressants.” Cas nuzzles the back of Dean’s neck until Dean’s relaxed once more. “But for now let’s nap. We can figure out the rest later.”

Dean yawns, supporting Castiel’s plan. “Okay. Love you, Cas.”

“Love you too, my omega.”


End file.
